Entre fuego y diamantes
by Caius Rocker
Summary: Porque a pesar de estar lejos todavía se encontraban. Serie de drabbles [Pearlshipping]
1. Sueños (1)

I

 ** _Sueños._**

Ash cerró los ojos por un instante y la vio; zafiros y diamantes, sus hermosos ojos llenos de vida, como el _amanecer_ que representaba su nombre.

Y en cierta manera volvió a sonreír, no importaba si estaba a miles de kilómetros, en otra región o en otra dimensión, volver a ver su mirada era lo único que quería.

Mirar de nuevo el _amanecer_...

 _Dawn_ pensó.


	2. Sueños (2)

II

 ** _Sueños._**

Ella cerro los ojos. Cansada por el viaje en solitario y por la derrota del día anterior; desanimada se preguntó ¿Cómo estaría él? Seguramente entrenando duro para cumplir el sueño de toda una vida. Sonrió al recordar su mirada decidida, su cariño a sus pokémon y su incuestionable fe a lo que hacía. Contrario a él; que cada vez que caía se levantaba con mayor fuerza y decisión, ella solo piensa en volver a verlo y tener fe en sí misma, en su fuerza y su liderazgo. Han sido tiempos difíciles para Dawn pero se alegra las noches recordando a esos ojos marrones llenos de fuego, a esa sonrisa cálida y despreocupada y esos cabellos azabaches rebeldes. Lo recuerda con cariño y se pregunta si lo volvera a encontrar, si viajarán juntos por las regiones, por el mar, tierra, incluso cielo y llora un poquito al temer que él haya encontrado a otra para suplantarla, mientras ella siente que como él solo uno.

Compañero, maestro y mejor amigo, tres títulos que no definen al completo al chico, pero que siempre tendrá un lugar en su mente y su cariño. Mientras se revuelve en la cama y abraza al pequeño pingüino acostumbrado al trato nocturno de su entrenadora en esas circunstancias, sueña con él, en situaciones incómodas, románticas, íntimas, en sitios recónditos, en lugares secretos que solo existirían para ellos dos. Lo sueña entre abrazos, besos y susurros de ánimo; en victorias y derrotas; en días y noches; en juventud y madurez, Dawn no deja de soñarlo, porque dejar de hacerlo es igual a dejar de quererlo; hace tiempo que lo sabe, que lo que siente por Ash es más que un compañerismo y una amistad, es algo que la mantiene viva y centrada en su propia meta, porque ella quiere demostrarle al maestro que ella es una entrenadora capaz, y sonríe al pensar en sus reacciones al mostrarle sus logros, ¿sorpresa o alegría? ¿Cuál llegaría primero?

No termina de soñarlo cuando el día llega a su habitación, y se levanta con una sonrisa y una nueva energía, emulando a su mejor amigo, despierta a su compañero y le dice que volverán a ganar, a luchar y entrenarán más duro, porque es lo que Ash les había enseñado, lo que su maestro y amigo le había enseñado. Y antes de salir a la aventura susurra su nombre y le promete que volveran a encontrarse y esta vez no lo dejará ir. Nunca más.


	3. Mal día (1)

III

 ** _Mal día._**

Hay días en que contrario a su personalidad Ash se levanta de mal humor esos días son pocos, raros, como la oportunidad de encontrar a un pokémon legendario o uno variocolor, pero esos días son una experiencia nueva para sus compañeros. No es que Ash sea más maleducado o incluso grosero, solo es un día en que deja de lado la sonrisa para tomar una ligera depresión y una seriedad que no le queda.

Para Iris y Cilian era un evento que tomaban como lo que era, algo especial, y por tanto cuidaban al entrenador de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirse, con un Ash con un sabor más amargo nunca se sabe decía el entrenador de cabellos verdes. Para Serena es una oportunidad de acercarse, pero Citron es consciente de que él debe estar solo, un momento, un día; lo entiende y apela a ese pensamiento para evitarle a Serena un rechazo o una pelea con su amigo (y chico enamorado) por un momento de debilidad.

Pikachu sabe cual es el pensamiento de Ash cuando su mente se nubla y se forma una tormenta que le cambia el semblante, y se torna un poco más arisco. Lo sabe pero decide callar, aunque sabe que los humanos no lo entenderían de todos modos, decide callar ante sus compañeros que piden o exigen, como Oshawott, el porque, pero el pequeño ratoncito es firme y defiende a capa y espada el secreto, un secreto que Ash nunca le contó, pero que al conocerlo de años lo intuyo de inmediato. Un secreto que haría que Serena se desilusionara o que haría a Iris volver a pensar sobre su entrenador y su falta de madurez.

Puesto que los pensamientos de esos días oscuros tenían nombre y rostro. Dawn. Era en los días en que la recordaba que Ash se cubría del aura oscura y depresiva que hacía a todos tratarlo de manera especial, la recordaba y se llenaba de culpa por no haber sido más sincero, más honesto con ella y con sus propios sentimientos. Era en los días de pésimo humor que Ash recordaba por un instante la belleza de la peliazul y también que quizá había encontrado en otra persona eso que Ash, por cobarde había negado para él. Y la culpa lastimaba, poquito, mucho. Pero Ash pedía perdón en silencio y caminaba en solitario mientras los demás no sabían como tratarlo. Solo el sueño hacia que el día tormentoso llegara a su fin, en brazos de Morfeo, el moreno le preguntaba a la doncella si había encontrado algún caballero para ella, quien le respondía de manera negativa, abrazándolo y diciéndole las palabras que podrían hacer morir sus preocupaciones. _"No te preocupes, te esperare, solo ven por mi"._


	4. Indecisión

V

 ** _Indecisión_**.

Dawn mira el papel una vez mas, lo aprieta entre sus dedos, indecisa, _"cobarde"_ grita su voz interior. _"no soy cobarde"_ se responde, en frente se encuentra el videotelefono expectante, intimidante.

Aprieta el papel, su respiración se incrementa. _"no pasa nada, solo vas a llamar y saber si se encuentra ahí"_ se convence.

Aprieta el papel, se muerde los labios por tercera vez, con fuerza, _"¿Por qué tenia que hablar a su casa?"_ se recrimina, si tan solo no hubiera deseado hablar con él, no estaría en estas situaciones, no habría levantado el teléfono y habría marcado a Delia para preguntarle sobre él, con curiosidad disfrazada.

Aprieta el papel, recuerda los ojos iluminados de Delia, la sonrisa maternal que le recuerda a su propia madre, mientras le dice que él esta en Alola viviendo con un profesor. Es demasiado, demasiada información, demasiado por digerir y antes de terminar de charlar, Delia le instruye los números que hacen que la respiración de Dawn Berlitz se acelere y el corazón le implore por descanso.

Aprieta el papel, la pantalla adquiere color, se acabo la indecisión, levanta el teléfono, marca el numero y espera que la vergüenza no le mate antes de que contestar. Lo que ve es el _sol_ , aquel que extraño durante tanto tiempo.

 _"Alola... Casa del Profesor Ku- ¿Dawn?"_

 **N/A: Mi primera nota después de cuatro actualizaciones. Buenas a todos, espero que esto les haya gustado. Pensé en este tras estar siguiendo el anime de Sun and Moon y me llego la idea sobre Dawn intentando hablar con nuestro querido protagonista. Saludos :)**


	5. Ritual

VIII

 ** _Ritual_**.

Ash recuerda con cariño y algo de nostalgia el momento que ahora se encuentra dentro del marco.

Cuando ambos podían mirarse y comprender el estado de animo del otro, cuando todo era mas sencillo. No importaba que pasaba por su mente, ella tenia una respuesta, una sonrisa o incluso una pequeña risita contagiosa.

Definitivamente todo era mas sencillo.

Y cada vez que ella levantaba la mano, el sabia lo que seguía, una parte del ritual que ambos cumplían a la perfección, un gesto que era tan singular como intimo. Algo que solo existía para ellos.

Porque Satoshi no podía chocar las manos con otra que no fuera Hikari, era el gesto que siempre le recordaba a ella, como el anzuelo de Kazumi o la mitad del listón Terracota de Haruka.

Y ahora mismo recordaba los momentos en que habían chocado las manos, momentos tan reconfortantes como hermosos. Pero este en particular era, tal vez, el menos especial de todos.

Su despedida, y era el menos especial porque de todos los momentos en donde habían chocado las manos, despedirse de ella en Sinnoh o en Unova un año mas tarde era lo que menos quería recordar, pero la fotografía frente a él, le hacia viajar al pasado, cuando tuvo que viajar con una novata que luego dejaría una marca en su corazón.

Sabiendo eso Satoshi sonrio por un momento y se dijo _Algún día volveremos a hacer lo nuestro querida Hikari._

 **N/A: Gracias a** **Blackhawk95 y LoraineAbadeerLol por sus comentarios, agradezco que este pequeño trabajo les guste.**

 **Está vez decidí cambiar los nombres a la versión japonesa, porque sinceramente me encantan, aunque eso no significa que se quedarán así.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero regresar pronto**


	6. Mal día (2)

IV

 ** _Mal día._**

Hay días en que Dawn quiere dejar todo a un lado, y correr a buscarlo. Olvidar esto de los concursos y correr a verlo luchar contra todos los maestros, lideres y malvados de este planeta. Días en que no le importa seguir, días en que no le importan los consejos de Zoey o las aproximaciones disfrazadas de pedantería de Kenny, no es densa, ella sabe que su amigo de la infancia tiene sentimientos por ella, pero sabe que eso no ocurrirá, no mientras Ash siga arraigado a su corazón. Y es por eso que hay días en que Dawn quiere hacer lo más idiota y enamorada que puede ser y correr a él. Besarlo y decirle que lo acompañará incluso hasta contra Arceus. Pero ahí sus pensamientos se vuelven contra ella, temor, miedo, decepción, ¿que pasa si él te rechaza? Pregunta una voz, que sin querer deja un suspiro y un pequeño dolor en el corazón. No lo se, responde, no puedo saber si aceptará mis sentimientos, soy muy tonta por no saberlo. Cobarde, le dice la voz, eres una cobarde.

Y aquí en el remolino de emociones Dawn deja de lado todo y llora, por ser cobarde, y él por ser tan denso e idiota. Ignora todo y a todos y piensa en él otra vez y este le dice entre pensamientos que regresará y que ella sea paciente. " _No te preocupes, es lo que dices, ¿no?"._

 **NA: Nueva actualización, oh yeah baby! Gracias a los que leen esto.**

 **Blackhawk95: Tengo pensado un one-shot e incluso una historia más larga pero sin tanto romance y más aventura, sin embargo la cosa es mi horario me permite publicar pequeños escritos, pero si algún día hago algo mayor espero tus comentarios. :)**


	7. Mar

IX

 _ **Mar.**_

Suiren no sabe que hacer, contrariada pregunta a Maname si debería hacer algo, este niega con la cabeza y mira de reojo a Kaki esperando ayuda. El moreno no dice nada y junto con Lilie, Mao y un profesor Kukui que pasaba por ahí se quedan mirando al chico de zetas en las mejillas mientras este mira el _mar_ con tremenda nostalgia.

" _¿Qué te recuerda el mar, Satoshi?"_ fue la pregunta de Suiren al entrenador de Kanto, una simple pregunta, pero con tantos recuerdos, sueños y aspiraciones que hizo que el entrenador se quedara mirando por tiempo indefinido al mar azul y cristalino.

" _Sus ojos..."_ respondió Satoshi casi inaudible. Su sonrisa, su belleza, todo, todo el mar le recordaba a su bella peliazul. Y Satoshi se quedo mirando el mar esperando que por algún momento ella apareciera por el horizonte y le sonriera como siempre.

No fue si no hasta que Pikachu, como buen compañero, descargo en Satoshi una buena sacudida que el chico regreso a Alola, a volver a ser el de siempre.

" _Lo siento chicos, solo recordé algo que me gusta al ver el mar..._ el amanecer _que siempre entra por él."_

* * *

 **N/A: Nueva actualización. Gracias a todos los que leen esto. Les agradezco :)**


	8. Victoria

VII

 ** _Victoria_**.

\- _¡Y la ganadora del concurso es... Dawn!_

Dawn cayo de rodillas sobre el escenario al escuchar su nombre, pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sin embargo no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran de felicidad.

Había logrado otro concurso, uno que le costo mucho trabajo, frente a ella se encontraba su rival, aun impactada por la batalla que acaba de presenciar.

La coordinadora había tenido un desliz y casi había terminado por perder la batalla -y el concurso- teniendo que venir desde atras para lograr la victoria. Fue en esos momentos mas oscuros cuando recordó por un leve instante a cierto entrenador. Él nunca se rendía, siempre se levantaba y volvía a luchar cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Y ella volvió a recordar todo lo que había luchado, todos los días pensando en nuevas combinaciones, entrenando duro, sin cesar, los viajes que había hecho y sobre todo volvió a sentir el fuego que esos ojos color café desprendían, por ese momento que pareció largo, Dawn Berlitz volvió a la vida.

A partir de ese momento todo fueron movimientos geniales, hermosos, temerarios, hechos a la perfección por Piplup y Buneary. Su rival, la audiencia, los jueces, nadie podía entender como la coordinadora estaba logrando lo imposible, nada pudo detenerla y cuando el tiempo termino, la victoria era suya.

Ahora luego del éxtasis de haber ganado y frente al señor Contesta, este le pregunta _¿Como lograste recuperarte, en tan poco tiempo?_

Ella sonrió, recuerda aquellos ojos cafes llenos de fuego y contesta: _"Solo recordé que nunca hay que darse por vencido"_.

* * *

 **Nota del autor.**

 **Una actualización mas, ¡Oh si! En fin muchas gracias a los lectores de este pequeño puñado de palabras.**

 **Agradecimiento al anónimo y SceptileMan12.**

 **Anónimo/Invitado: Me alegro que te gusten, pues que te puedo decir, me agrada su química como compañeros y buenos amigos, eso es lo que me siempre me ha llevado a ser un amante incondicional del Pearl.**

 **SceptileMan12: Gracias por el comentario, pues como podrás leer el Pearl es mi favorito y de ahí en fuera no tengo un segundo que me guste con tanta pasión. Sin embargo puedo leer con tranquilidad cualquier otro, razones por las cuales me gusta el Advance, Poke, Amour. Pero el Pearl es mi favorito.**


	9. Luz

XIII

 ** _Luz._**

Aún era de noche cuando abrió los ojos.

Ash lo supo al ver la oscuridad, tardo un momento acostumbrarse y darse cuenta que estaba acostado en su sofá en la casa del Profesor Kukui. Levantándose entonces y sin despertar a sus compañeros, el pelinegro se dirigió al escritorio donde estaba Rotom y tomo el pequeño reloj despertador que estaba ahí.

 _'Son las 4:30'_

¿Qué hacía despierto tan temprano? No recordaba que había soñado, solo un enorme sentimiento de desconcierto y ansiedad lo habían invadido al punto de hacerle levantar.

 _No debí comer tanto anoche_ pensó. Sabiendo que no podría dormir nuevamente, el entrenador, aun en pijamas, se dirigió a la puerta de la residencia y se subió por la escalerilla a un costado hasta el techo de esta.

Sin recordar aun que lo había afligido, se dedicó a mirar las olas del mar y las estrellas, pero aun con el sentimiento de ansiedad que lo habían levantado.

Fue entonces que su compañero se acercó a él, completamente preocupado.

 _'Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?'_

El pequeño ratoncito amarillo no pudo sino asentir, Ash en respuesta acaricio el pelaje de su compañero de batallas, recibiendo un pequeño ' _cha'_ como respuesta, y calmándolo un poco.

Intento nuevamente recordar su sueño, y se vio envuelto en una oscuridad, pesada y extraña, que lo aprisionaban, su compañero se había ido y no estaba nadie ni nada a su alrededor. Ash no pudo más que sentirse atrapado.

El pequeño tacto de su compañero lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con ánimo pesado volvió a acariciarlo para evitarle más preocupaciones, no se sentía así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabiendo entonces que lo que había soñado era entonces una pesadilla, rió al recordar como Dawn se espantaba al estar en la completa oscuridad en su primera noche como entrenadora.

El solo volver a hablar de su amiga lo desconcertó, _de todas las personas tuve que recordarla a ella_ pensó. Habían pasado algunos días después de Dawn se comunicó con el después de hacia tanto tiempo y si bien su llamada fue amistosa, Ash no pudo evitar sentirse agotado y hasta decepcionado consigo mismo por no pedirle perdón por no haber sido él quien hiciera la llamada.

La idea le había rondado la cabeza, pero no se dio la oportunidad.

 _¿Qué me costaba decir 'perdona Dawn, por no hablar durante estos dos años y hacerte llamar hasta esta región solo para platicar conmigo'?_ Si lo pensaba eso haría que cualquiera lo quisiera matar. Ash lanzo un suspiro y se preguntó si algo dentro de él estaba mal.

Después de la llamada había tenido una sensación de vacío, como si le hubieran aplicado absorber o chupavidas, definitivamente algo andaba mal. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle al profesor sobre que le estaba pasando, pero decidió dejarlo ser.

Cuando tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos una luz lo toco. Al frente el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte y anunciaba un nuevo día. Ash quien era bien conocido por no pensar tanto, decidió dejar sus problemas a un lado. Miro el amanecer y entonces con cuidado se levantó.

Sintiendo nuevamente lleno de vida, se dirigió a su compañero.

 _'Parece que será un buen día. ¿No lo crees Pikachu?'_

El pequeño compañero respondió afirmativamente y Ash nuevamente miro al amanecer, recordando otra vez el nombre de su vieja compañera y mejor amiga. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír. _Está bien, después te pediré perdón como se debe Dawn._

Tras esto volvió a sonreír y por un momento sintió que alguien le sonrió en respuesta. Pero eso sería demasiado extraño _¿Verdad?_

* * *

 **Nota del autor: ¡Rayos! Un mes después he podido publicar de nuevo. Pido disculpas por no poder publicar este mes, pero con los exámenes finales de la universidad y proyectos finales he quedado un mes sin publicar, afortunadamente no todo ha sido en vano y he podido escribir mas drabbles y espero en los próximos días publicarlos, muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo este pequeño trabajo.** **Ahora las respuestas individuales:**

 **Dragon Titanico: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios compañero, veo que le gusta mucho la historia :)**

 **SceptileMan12: El aurelia me esta gustando también sobre todo por que Lillie es la waifu de Sun/Moon pero en el anime me esta gustando montones también el BlueAngel y sobre todo el Alola (o como sea que se le llame al MallowXAsh/SatoMao), que incluso tengo pensado hacerles un One-shot o historia larga, no lo se. En todo caso espero que la comunidad se anime con mas historias sobre estos ships. Gracias comentar :)**

 **Blackhawk95: Me siento halagado por la comparación con un poema, aunque por mi parte no lo siento así y el opening es oro para cualquier PearlShipper. Muchas gracias por los comentarios :)**


	10. Bosque

X

 **Bosque.**

Dawn no puede creer su mala suerte.

Después de salir rumbo hacia Ciudad Iris se había topado con Úrsula, quien para poner a prueba a su recién evolucionado Garchomp había retado a la peliazul a un combate.

El resultado nunca había sido tan dulce para la coordinadora de Hojas Gemelas, ¿Una victoria frente a un Garchomp y con Pachirisu? Nadie en sus cinco sentidos podría decirlo. El recuerdo le hizo reír por un momento y olvidarse que estaba en la delicada situación de estar acampando en el bosque y sola.

 _Sola._

Ese era el problema, tanto se había distraído con su rival que cuando quiso ponerse en marcha para llegar a tiempo a su destino, era demasiado tarde. Sin más que sentirse atrapada tuvo que preparar su tienda de campaña y su saco de dormir. _Ya no era como antes,_ pensó.

En esos tiempos donde sus amigos estaban junto con ella en la intemperie junto a la fogata, comiendo la deliciosa comida de Brock o viendo las estrellas junto a Ash.

 _Ash…_ y otra vez lanzo un suspiro perdido. Ya venía imaginando con su viejo compañero de viaje desde hace mucho, pero estar en esta situación frente a la soledad en un sitio aislado hizo sentirse nostálgica. _Seguramente hasta ya me olvido,_ pensó con algo de dolor. Pero ella se mantenía recordándolo de vez en cuando sintiéndose culpable por la última vez que se vieron. _Fui muy dura_.

Había ignorado a Ash por momentos y ni siquiera se disculpó, todo porque se sentía celosa. _Si… estaba celosa, celosa porque ese idiota, me había cambiado por Iris y ni siquiera lo pensó._ Sin pensar la peliazul se acostó sobre el saco de dormir, soltando otro suspiro.

 _Soy una idiota, nunca le dije nada y nunca hemos sido algo para reclamarle. De verdad soy una idiota._

Sin darse cuenta, Dawn se dirigió hacia fuera de la tienda y miro las estrellas, todas eran hermosas, en una noche sin luz artificial, y en completo silencio, era el momento perfecto. Piplup se posó en el regazo de su entrenadora y se deleitaron con el espectáculo que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

La chica no supo cómo, pero otra vez recordó un viejo momento con su mejor amigo, en un bosque parecido a este, con él y ella acostados juntos, señalando las constelaciones y riendo y compartiendo experiencias.

Fue cuando regreso a la realidad, que su vista se detuvo por un momento, una estrella fugaz se paseó frente a ella y recordando las palabras de su madre, deseo tres veces: _Quiero volver a verlo._

No sabía si iba a volver a verlo, pero esta vez, no dejaría que se fuera.

* * *

 **Nota del autor: ¡Por fin llegamos a los diez! Mi plan inicial es llegar a los veinte drabbles y dejarlo asi para poder seguir con otros proyectos.**

 **Muchas gracias a Dragon Titanico y SceptileMan12 por sus comentarios y su apoyo; gracias a todos los lectores y aquellos que siguen este proyecto, de verdad lo agradezco.**

 **Nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	11. Nieve

XII

 _ **Nieve.**_

Un blanco manto daba belleza al paisaje.

Era invierno en Pueblo Twinleaf y Hikari estaba maravillada por la nieve que había caído por todos los alrededores.

Con rapidez cambio su pijama por ropa más acorde a la estación y corrió para el primer piso de su casa, ahí mismo estaba su madre, Johanna, preparando el desayuno.

 _'Buen día mama'_ saludo animada. Por su parte su madre sonrió al devolver el saludo.

 _'Buen día hija. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? Normalmente no esperaba verte despierta si no hasta casi medio día'._

La peliazul no evito sentirse avergonzada por esto, últimamente había estado durmiendo demasiado y despertándose muy tarde; su excusa había sido querer descansar luego del circuito de concursos en donde había participado y que la había hecho viajar por la región Hoenn.

Sin embargo, su madre no se había comido el anzuelo al recordarle a su hija que siempre desde mucho tiempo atrás había sido una persona muy "dormilona".

Intentando evitar seguir con esa conversación y que se convirtiera en un nuevo sermón por parte de su madre, la coordinadora cambio de tema.

 _'¿Viste la nieve que tenemos por todos lados? Hoy será un buen día para jugar afuera hasta que anochezca'._

Johanna rio levemente al escuchar la exclamación de su hija, siempre se comportaba como una niña pequeña cuando se trataba de días de nieve. Fue casi terminado el desayuno que un pequeño pingüino, Piplup, se acercó a su entrenadora; él no estaba tan feliz con la temperatura.

 _'Alégrate Piplup hoy hay nieve por montones'._ Exclamo la peliazul después de que su compañero lanzara un gruñido.

Para el pequeño Pokémon escuchar eso de su mejor amiga no le auguraba nada bueno.

Tiempo después sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando al intentar caminar por esa blancura infernal su cuerpo termino por hundirse en la tortura helada. Mientras tanto su entrenadora junto a sus demás compañeros estaba jugando con la nieve.

Piplup que luego amablemente fue rescatado por Johanna y fue devuelto a la comodidad de su hogar no pudo sino suspirar por toda la situación.

 _'Al menos está más animada ¿No lo crees?'_

El pequeño asintió a las palabras de la madre de Hikari. Luego de terminado su viaje por la región Hoenn, la peliazul no había podido lograr ganar el gran festival y por lo tanto había entrado en una pequeña depresión.

Sin embargo, el pequeño pingüino también sabia el otro porque de la depresión de su entrenadora y era que Hikari todavía le daba vueltas a la visita que había hecho en Unova al grupo de Satoshi.

Piplup no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar, otra vez.

Afuera su entrenadora se divertía jugando con Buneary, Mamoswine y Togekiss a lanzarse bolas de nieve, siendo la entrenadora quien les lanzaba bolas de nieve y sus Pokémon quienes debían desviarlas con sus movimientos, _bastante efectivo para entrenar,_ pensó la peliazul.

Así paso el tiempo y cuando Hikari se dio cuenta, su madre había salido de nuevo al pequeño pórtico de la residencia Berlitz.

 _'¿Por qué no haces un muñeco de nieve?'_

La idea le encanto a Hikari quien junto a sus Pokémon se pusieron manos a la obra.

La última vez que había hecho uno fue hace mucho tiempo, recordó, en Ciudad Snowpoint.

Esa ocasión Satoshi, ella y todos sus amigos habían estado jugando antes del encuentro de gimnasio del moreno. Recordaba las pequeñas risas entre ella y su compañero, quien había sufrido últimamente gracias a su derrota ante Shinji.

De pronto se sonrojo al recordar haberlo animado.

 _'Gracias'._ Susurro él.

 _'¿Eh? ¿Por qué?'._ Respondió ella.

 _'Por animarme, gracias Hikari'._ El moreno en ese entonces le mostro una grandiosa sonrisa.

Ella no contesto al momento, se quedó sentada en la nieve mirando hacia abajo esperando que su mejor amigo no notara su cara completamente roja. _'Eres demasiado, Satoshi'_ pensó.

Luego de eso Satoshi le había hablado y ambos comenzaron a crear un pequeño muñeco de nieve, ella entonces se quedó mirando a su compañero, sintiendo el rubor de sus mejillas, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podría… _besarlo._

El pensamiento saco de su realidad a la peliazul, regresándola a Pueblo Twinleaf.

 _'Bonito muñeco de nieve, hija, algo peculiar'._ Johanna rio un poco al ver a su hija sonrojada y desorientada.

 _'¿Eh?'_

Para cuando Hikari se dio cuenta el muñeco de nieve tenia los brazos en las caderas, una especie de chaleco, el cabello revuelto en picos y marcas de zetas en las mejillas.

 _'Solo le falta la gorra y un Pikachu'._ Se burlo su madre.

La peliazul solo pudo mirar al suelo deseando que la _nieve_ se la tragara.

* * *

 **Notas del autor: Una nueva actualización mas. Pido perdón por la semana y media sin actualizar, simplemente no me ha dado ganas de hacerlo. :(**

 **Gracias a Blackhawk95, Dragon Titanico y SceptileMan12 por sus comentarios, son de mucha estima.**

 **Y a todos los que leen esto, igualmente gracias, nos vemos a la próxima.**


	12. Lluvia

**Aviso de Spoiler: Si no han visto el capitulo 21 de Sun and Moon favor de parar, gracias :)**

* * *

XVIII

 **Lluvia.**

Satoshi aún no podía creer que Stoudland se hubiera ido. El viejo Pokémon había cedido frente a la única fuerza que no podía ser detenida.

Y la lluvia no cesaba desde entonces, el profesor Kukui le había explicado que algunas veces la lluvia era el resultado de la tristeza de los Pokémon y las personas, y Satoshi no pudo evitar pensar en Litten.

De verdad era injusto.

 _El tiempo es algo que no podemos parar Satoshi._ – comento el profesor. Pero para el chico aún era difícil de entender.

 _Es como esa ocasión,_ pensó. Un día de otoño en pueblo paleta. Su padre se había ido de viaje y jamás había regresado. Hanako nunca quiso que su hijo perdiera la esperanza, pero el joven entrenador supo muy dentro de si que su padre nunca podría volver.

 _Como Stoudland…_

Y la lluvia no ceso, y para Satoshi fue pensar en el pequeño Litten y su profunda tristeza, sin nadie a su lado, _yo podría…_ Pero se detuvo por miedo al rechazo del pequeño. No quería sonar triste pero los días de lluvia siempre le traían esos malos recuerdos.

 _"_ _Sabes, los días de lluvia también son los días para dejar ir nuestra tristeza, son para llorar porque si no lo hacemos, entonces ¿Cuándo podremos hacerlo?"_

Esas palabras, Satoshi recordó el día perfectamente, fue después de que Shinji abandonara a Chimchar y este se uniera a su grupo, esa tarde llovió y mientras el pequeño monito estaba siendo consolado por sus nuevos amigos, su entrenador no oculto su descontento a ese tipo de clima. _Era un clima muy triste,_ recordó.

Su compañera entonces le respondió esas palabras, y el entrenador no supo cómo ni el porqué, empezó a contar la historia de su infancia, una historia que ninguno de sus amigos conocía. Tal vez porque Hikari se había convertido en su mejor amiga o quizás para sentirse mejor consigo mismo o para estar con su Pokémon en ese sentimiento, pero Satoshi recordó conto todo lo relacionado con esa tarde de otoño.

Nunca imagino que su compañera tuviera una historia similar.

 _"_ _Mi padre también se fue de viaje y nunca regreso, mi madre nunca lo comenta, pero siempre recuerdo que él estaba muy enfermo." – comentó con tristeza la peliazul._

El chico recordó a su compañera soltar una pequeña lagrima al recordar esos momentos y se sintió miserable, no quería que sus amigos sintieran la tristeza, él era alguien que quería verlos felices, ya sean humanos o Pokémon. Pero la chica prosiguió.

 _"_ _Una tarde mama me abrazo y no entendí que pasaba, no pude llorar, simplemente no pude. Unos días después empezó a llover y entonces sentí un vacío, y lo entendí; entendí que papa se había ido. Fue cuando no pude hacer más que llorar. Esa tarde llore todo lo que podía y mama me abrazo y llore, llore hasta que la lluvia ceso."_

Después de eso, ella se acercó a él y con simpleza lo abrazo, no sabía si era un consuelo o un entendimiento mutuo, pero recordó haberla abrazado con fuerza. Ella entonces lanzo un pequeño susurro:

" _La lluvia es cuando nuestros corazones se lavan del dolor"_

Y por supuesto recordar todo eso le hizo llorar, llorar por Litten, por Stoudland, por Hikari y por él. Cuando Pikachu y Rotom quisieron acercarse, el profesor los detuvo, _Déjenlo un momento._ No fue sino hasta que él se sintió completamente limpio que se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió a la puerta.

 _Llévale esto._ – El profesor levanto una pequeña bolsa con bayas. Satoshi agradeció y junto con sus Pokémon salieron con rumbo hacia el puente donde estaba Litten, no iba a dejarlo solo, así como _ella nunca lo dejo solo._

* * *

 **N/A: Primero que nada, me disculpo por no actualizar en un año, he estado con la universidad a tope y apenas y me ha dado tiempo de escribir. Si alguien lee esto, déjeme decirle que agradezco que lo haga, este es un trabajo que todavía tengo ganas de actualizar, aunque sera muy esporádico.**

 **Hace tiempo que vi el capitulo 21 de Sun & Moon, que puedo decir, uno de los mejores capítulos de toda la serie y me inspiro para hacer este drabble.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos después.**


End file.
